


Bring Your Grandsons to Work Day

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know who came up with this bad idea, but my money's on Garp.<br/>And where is Ace learning this language, he only lives with most upstanding of citizens????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Really this was the dumbest idea ever. This was probably the most dangerous place to be, yet here he was, with his brothers, at marine HQ with his brothers. He was the son of the late pirate king for fuck sakes, he really had no reason to want to be a marine. This was going to be the most boring day of his life. At least the trip over was pretty cool, minus being talked down to by a bunch of marines. That he could have done without.

His opinion of distain towards the entire idea of this even was shared exclusively between him and his brothers. Sabo looked uncomfortable with all the marines, and Luffy looked downright bored. At least they had made at least an increasingly amusing game of “how many boogers can we stick to the back of this marine’s jacket before he notices”. The answer turned out to be a lot, as they had to stifle their giggles as the man walked off without noticing how gross his jacket was. Turns out they weren’t the only ones as the marines around them were also trying not to laugh.

Luckily no one noticed the wallet that Sabo had managed to lift from the guy. They’d take the money and leave the wallet somewhere later. If the entire day was going to be like this, they’d be able to leave with a nice boat each by lunch, which was probably the only thing he was looking forward to today, and if he was getting a fucking sandwich and a handful of chips he was going to storm the kitchen with his brothers no doubt in tow.

The group of other kids they were lead to were obnoxious. They were all about their age, Luffy was probably still the youngest of the bunch, and they were all grouping together now to get a tour of the base, then again later for lunch, and then a surprise at the end of the day which was probably going to be some bullshit about how “hip it is to be a marine” or something equally as stupid. Judging from the kids around them it was probably going to be a hit anyways. If there was a dumb guy in a mascot costume he was going to be pissed and probably get Sabo to help him fall into the sea, and then laugh at Luffy who is no doubt in tears by how scared he was of it.

“I’m going to be a marine because my dad blah blah best marine blah blah” said one kid.

“Well my dad blah blah blah hero blah blah.” Argued another.

“Blah blah blah status bullshit blah blah.”

“Blah blah justice blah blah.” He really stopped listening at that point, Sabo seemed to be quietly seething in rage but keeping quiet because he didn’t want to deal with Garp’s wrath, and for once Luffy seemed to be the smartest one of them all, deciding that he’d just take a nap instead of dealing with this bullshit. Sabo still had another shoulder, probably be more productive and keep Sabo from committing several different accounts off assault or attempted murder in a marine base.

“Okay, now sunshine glitter glitter justice find a buddy, because we’re going to glitter glitter smiles happy sunshine!” Did the man think he was dealing with toddlers? Hopefully he’d put up a hostile enough front to keep anyone from wanting to come close to him and he could just skate by making sarcastic comments in the back with Sabo as he gave a piggy back ride to Luffy, because lord knows it’d be a bigger pain to wake him up. Though he did weigh the pros and cons of having an irritable Luffy to make this experience as big a train wreck as possible. As funny as it was, he really had no interest of being stuck in the back with that constant temper tantrum. So he let him stay asleep, and probably trade off with Sabo when he got tired of carrying him. Such was the life of a big brother.

“Hey now you Grumpy Gus.” Oh god, was he looking at him. “Looks like someone’s going to get a visit from the tickle monster if he doesn’t cheer up.” He couldn’t have been serious. Apparently his reaction to this whole bullshit situation was enough to get a few snorts out and choked snickers out of Sabo, who was doing so hard to keep himself from committing violent crime not a second ago. Traitor. Couldn’t even bring himself to make eye contact with him now, that bastard.

“Touch me and die.” Oh how he wished he had his pipe. This would be so much easier. The marine started to make his way towards him. His arms extended towards him and his fingers ready to tickle. He watched him advance, waiting for the right time to strike. He was almost upon him when he ducked and head-butted him in the crotch. The marine dropped to the floor like a pile of bricks. The other children all obviously knew that he was no good, and that just made his life easier because now he didn’t have to individually tell them to “fuck off.” It took the marine a few seconds to compose himself before he managed to pull himself up a little and lose his obnoxious act. “Who’s your daddy you little brat. I need to have a word with him.”

“Who know, but your more that welcome to talk to Gramps if you’d like about how he’s raising me. You might know him better as Garp.” A sudden look of horror, understanding, and loathing crossed the marine’s face all at once as it somehow made sense that the biggest trouble maker was the vice admiral’s grandson. He tapped out with one of the other marine’s nearby as another helped the man out. Even if they didn’t have to worry about dealing with anyone else, they still hung back at the back of the group and made sarcastic comments about everything.

Eventually, that wasn’t entertaining enough. So they ended up deciding to bail, it wasn’t like anyone was going to notice soon enough for it to matter. They could figure out the important parts on their own. At the very least, he and Sabo were smart enough to figure it out.

The thrill of breaking rules soon died down after a good fifteen seconds of ditching the fake happiness of the poor bastard that had to deal with all those children. Now they had to think of something to do. At the very least their criminal activities could continue more easily. Seeing as no one knew them here, they could probably get away with a few of the basic tricks before anyone noticed.

Sabo, seeing as he still had Luffy on his back and hadn’t gotten in trouble earlier, was the bait. They decided to go for a classic.

Sabo turning the corner, snivelling and holding back tears. Immediately the officers around came to his aide.

“Hey kid, what’s a matter?” One of them asked, all of them crouching to his level.

“I w-w-went to use the bathroom, a-and wh-when I came back, the group was g-o-o-o-one.” Sabo hiccupped before going straight to bawling. Sabo sure could ham it up when he wanted to. You could barely tell that it’s been years since they used this tactic without outright tricking Luffy into thinking he was actually lost. But enough of the admiration for his partner in crime, and more robbing.

“There you are! The whole group was worried about you! Come on, I’ll take you back.” Ace offered, after taking the money from all their wallets. Suckers. Sabo nodded, thanking the officers in a shaking voice before following Ace down the hallway and around the corner. They waited until they heard the now distant sounds of the officers talking before they let themselves start to snicker. It was only a matter of time before they noticed, so they took refuge in what turned out to be a storage room. It was full of pens and paper, but also full of handcuffs and various size of bullet and a few extra parts for the guns that went with them. It quickly turned into a game of who could get the most pens in the roof. The winner was Ace, but Sabo’s seem to stick the longest. That was a good way to waste an hour.

They snuck back out into the hallway, and now was the time for them to get back to robbing. But seeing as Sabo carried Luffy for so long, now it was Ace’s turn to carry him. While he did want Luffy to just wake up already, he was a little impressed that he had managed to stay asleep for so long. The kid stayed soundly asleep as they ran through the halls, through Sabo’s theatrics, and even that entire hour long stay in the closet. Now was time for their next batch of suckers. They could use the old-

“ACE, SABO, LUFFY, IF YOU DON’T GET DOWN TO MY OFFICE NOW, THERE’S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY.” A loud voice over the intercom boomed. A chill went down his spine, and he couldn’t tell if it was him shaking, or Luffy shaking, because there was no way in hell that he was still asleep after that. He couldn’t even hear if he was still snoring, because his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears he thought it was going to explode. A nearby marine chuckled and approached the trio.

“I’m guessing that’s you three. Isn’t it.” Ace swallowed heavily and nodded. “Alright, I’ll take you there.”

The entire walk there was tense, and it felt longer than the entire ride over. Luffy was indeed awake, and now that he wasn’t being carried, he now had an iron grip on both their hands. If there wasn’t genuine rage in Gramps’s voice, maybe he would have yelled at him, but right now he needed all the strength he could get.

There was no doubt going there that this was going to result in a few fists of love, and a few “training sessions” but their punishment was brutal. At least lunch time was their saving grace, as Gramps was now left with the trio under his supervision, because no one else in the marines could possibly handle them, let alone them and a bunch of kids. And even if they did have to eat lunch with a bunch of old farts, it was still infinitely better than eating it with Mr. I-Shit-Rainbows and the brat brigade. And the old man made sure they were at least well fed in the hell hole. Looking over he could see that he would have indeed been stuck with a sandwich, but a couple of carrot slices, not a handful of chips. Suckers.

Now that lunch was over, it was back to being boring. Now they were stuck in Gramps’s office while he did paperwork. And as if that were bad enough, there was an officer always on their case about being quiet, and not horsing around while their grandfather was working. It was total horseshit because half the time he looked over, he wasn’t even working. He was eating rice cakes or falling asleep. It was a little funny how it wasn’t them getting scolded, it was instead Gramps. It was a magical moment.

He did take this chance to take a nap, and with the threat of hanging Luffy by the rafters by his arms if he even thought about bringing a pen or marker or whatever anywhere near his face, he could sleep easy. Luffy was going to be such a pain later when he couldn’t sleep because he slept all day. But for now he was perfectly fine with sleeping in a pile like they always did, just in the corner of Gramps’s office.

If only they had been spared the torment of the last event of the day. But this was their punishment. This is what they got for being nothing but trouble all morning. The three of them were grumpy, and didn’t even want to be there in the first place, but waking up to have to go to something they didn’t want when they were perfectly happy napping away under Gramps’s jacket that had been put on them at some point of the afternoon.

Apparently they were going to meet an admiral or something. He was really too tired to care at this point. All he wanted was to sit down and go back to sleep. He’d deal with Gramps’s wrath later. He was probably going to be sleeping too, the hypocritical bastard. All he had to do was get there sit do-

Oh what the fuck was that. What was that monstrosity that was standing before them now? It had dead eyes that stared off for miles and a large gapping jaw, er beak. Why didn’t he have his pipe? That thing deserved the welcoming embrace of death to put it out of its probably wretched life. Oh god it spotted him. It was coming his way.

For once it was his brothers coming to his aide in a non-emotional way. Luffy crouched down behind it, and then Sabo jumped and kicked it square in its chest. It toppled backwards and over the edge. It took a few seconds before the heard a faint splash. A bunch of marines scattered as the children already seated screamed in horror. At least Gramps found it funny. His friend next to him did not. In fact the man with the amazing afro and probably the coolest beard he’d ever see.

“Garp, your seed continues to produce nothing but n’er-do-wells.”


	2. Luffy vs The Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided this needs a part two and Luffy gets his shit wrecked but also fed.

There wasn’t any extra beds on the ship. Not a one. The three brothers were simply left to sleep on the floor in Garps room with the extra pillows and blankets. Sleeping on the floor wasn’t really a new thing, but snoring that rivaled both Ace and Luffy’s was. Sabo had claimed two pillows for himself, in hopes that he could block out even a little bit of the sound. It practically felt like it was rattling the floor boards under him, so that was all for not. Luffy figured he eventually got used to it like he did with his and Ace’s every night.

Though the comment was never said allowed, the fact that Ace was right still stood. He could feel it radiate off Ace as he rolled around the bed as sleep continued to evade him. No position was comfortable and he couldn’t get his brain to shut off. It didn’t take long before Ace got really agitated. He could almost hear his teeth squeal and the low growl of irritation he did when he got mad. He got a warning kick, moving the blankets slightly as he got pushed back. Soon after that he was pulled back with the blanket as both his brothers yanked the blanket back up.

“Hey Ace?”  Luffy asked, clearly trying to keep his voice low, but barely managing to do so. He could almost feel the mix of a sigh and a groan that escaped Ace’s lips.

“What.”

“What do you think beetles think about?” Then Ace was quiet.

“Ace?” The freckled boy propped himself up on his arms, and gave Luffy a glare he felt more than he saw.

“Get out before I tie you to the front of the boat and leave you there.” Knowing Ace, this was not a threat. This was very much so a statement of fact. He couldn’t even count anymore the number of times that Ace had tied him to a tree or something by his arms and just left him there. And it wasn’t just because he was bad at numbers either. It just happened way more than it should. And then he’d be cold and tired from the water hitting him.

With a huff, he decided that it’d be best to leave before the inevitable fight woke up Sabo. He’d be even scarier than when you normally wake him up. And waking Sabo up was in general a bad idea, especially when he didn’t get enough sleep and it was still dark out.

So now he was out and about in the hallway of the ship. And normal kid would have probably been afraid of how dark the hallway was. But not him, because he wasn’t a baby. Being on a ship was cool, it kinda made him feel like he was a pirate, or like Shanks was there too, but it was kinda boring with no one up. A little lonely too.

But he couldn’t go back into the room or else Ace would yell or call him a baby and then everything would go downhill from there. Besides, he was a man. A man wasn’t afraid of anything or a crybaby. He was tough. His punches were as strong as pistols!

His stomach growled. Where was the kitchen on this boat? It all kinda looked the same in the dark. Maybe he wouldn’t even have to worry about. Maybe there were monsters that he could beat and eat. He’d never eaten a monster before, and he bet Ace and Sabo never have either! Imagine how jealous they’d be when they heard that he got to eat a monster before they did. He bet it tasted super good, and it was gonna taste even better because he got to eat some first so in their faces.

Now he just had to think like a monster. If he were a monster, where would he hide? Probably in the closet. But he didn’t know where the closet was. This was going to require some thought. Where were some of the places that people found scary but he didn’t because he was tough and didn’t get afraid. Oh! Under the stairs! He remembered that they had to go down steps to get down to Gramps’s room. There had to be one there.

The portholes on the side helped a little, but not much. It was really hard to actually find the stairs. Well until his foot caught the bottom of the first step, and then when he tripped and his face made contact with the rest of the stairs. He was really glad he was made of rubber, or else that would’ve hurt. He carefully inched his way over to the side. It was a little tricky to slide past the barrels of whatever, but only one fell so it was fine. Now he just had to find it. There was no doubt in his mind that he could find one, and only a little bit of a doubt that he could beat it, unarmed, on his own.

He didn’t even know how to find a monster. He decided the best way in this dark environment would be to just start swinging his arms and he’d no doubt touch it. He went from one side to the other a bunch of times. Like four whole times, but he found nothing. Then the door opened, letting moonlight in as someone stepped into the hallway. Another light shown. That had to have been the monster’s super special beam! He was going to have to watch out because if he was caught in it, he’d be a goner for sure. He watched from behind the stairs as something clomped down them with its big clompy feet. He just had to make the right move, and he’d be the winner, and he could eat as much monster as he wanted.

He waited, watching the death beam go from left to right (or maybe right to left, he wasn’t great with his directions yet), the perfect opportunity had yet to present itself. The closer it got, the more he could smell the stronger and stronger smell of smoke. So it could breathe fire, big deal. It wasn’t going to matter much when it was in his stomach.

Finally the stomping feet were within grabbing distance, and he lunged at them, throwing his brilliant plan of beating the beast into action. He had the element of surprise, and there was no way he could get him under there. “AHA! Got you!” He beamed brightly, only to be hit with the monster’s own bright beam. “AH! THE DEATH BEAM!” This was it. He was dying. At least he got taken out by a monster and its cool beam and not something stupid like a crocodile. Regardless, he recoiled, covering his eyes, letting go of the monster’s ankles. His stair shields have betrayed him and he couldn’t be anymore let down. How could he have not taken into account the death beam?

“Is that a kid under there?” The monster asked.

“I’m not a kid. I’m seven years old!” He yelled back, what were probably going to be his last words. The death beam was flicked off. It seemed like he had been given a second chance.

“Aren’t you the Vice Admiral’s grandson?” The monster asked, going down a few more steps and crouching down to be eye level with him. He had to think about it for a second. Gramps was just Gramps, but he guessed that he was also a vice admiral too.

“Yeah.”

“Well what are you doing under there?”

“Well I’m looking for monsters.”

“I can promise you that there’s no monster here, so you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m not worried. I’m hungry. And you can’t fool me. I know that you’re a monster.” He couldn’t help but scowl at the light chuckle the monster gave to his argument.

“I can promise you I’m not a monster. But why don’t we stop by the kitchen before we go back to your grandpa’s room?” He thought about it. Kitchen meant food, and that sounded good. That was not only food, but food that was probably going to be given to him. Gift food was the best.

“Okay!” Not wanting to go through the whole ordeal of squeezing between the barrels again, Luffy simply went for the option of forcing his head through the tiny space between the steps and then pulling the rest of his body through. There was only a little bit of stretching required. But regardless he still managed to do it, and simply popped through the step and onto the man. “Okay let’s go!” The marine, though briefly surprised by the child’s power, quickly got over it.

He had forgotten that the kitchen was on the other end of the boat. And it was so weird being in there with only another guy after it had been completely full at supper time a few hours ago. He sat in one of the seats there as his new friend went into the kitchen to grab some food. It wasn’t dark in there, but it was just really really empty. But he wasn’t gonna let it bother him. Because he was tough and when you’re tough you’re not afraid of anything.

He brought out a plate of leftovers and milk. It wasn’t going to be a big meal, just a midnight snack. And he was fine with that. The plate was barely down and he was already stuffing his face, ignoring the lack of manners on his end. He didn’t even care that he got his hair ruffled, as long as he didn’t try to take any of his food, he wasn’t going to get bitten. The milk he brought him was good too. He didn’t really get why it was warm, but he wasn’t a picky eater so he didn’t really care.

The not monster guy brought the dish and cup back into the kitchen when he was done. It was a quiet walk back, because neither of them wanted to talk. The not monster because of whatever not monsters did, and Luffy was too preoccupied with playing with the death beam. It was really fun blasting all the secret monsters into nothingness. It made him feel strong. He managed to get about halfway back to Gramps’s room, when Luffy decided right there on deck, fully upright, and with no warning was a good place and time to fall asleep.

The marine sighed, picking up the boy and turning off the flashlight, and brought him back to the Vice Admiral’s room and tucking him in next to his brothers. He just had a feeling that he was going to be as big a pain as his grandfather was, and was no doubt going to be as, if not more interesting when he got older.


End file.
